No Room at the Inn
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: The team finds themselves stuck in Rochester, Minnesota on Christmas Eve and must find lodgings due to no vacancies.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch put the last of his things into his go bag and zipped it up. He looked at his watch. With any luck the weather would hold up and they'd be home in a couple of hours. Beth had already arrived and Jack had sounded so excited when he'd spoken to him on his cell. Beth was there and Santa was coming tonight; what more could a little boy want. He was so glad they'd finished their case on Christmas Eve; it had been in doubt there for a while but it looked like they would all be home for the holiday. His cell rang as he headed for the door, "Hotchner."

"_Sir, this is Rick,"_ said their pilot of many years. _"It doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a long while." _

Hotch looked out the window. Inclement weather had been expected due to a Colorado low that was heading northeast but he was sure they would beat it out. "Is is snowing that badly?"

"_It has picked up in the last hour Agent Hotchner; visibility is poor and there's a lot of snow and ice buildup on the runways. In addition the crosswinds are quite strong making take off and landing at the airport dangerous. Then, once flights are able to take off, we'll be quite far down on the list. They're going to start with planes destined for high frequency markets with the largest capacity and especially international flights. After all, it is Christmas Eve; they want to get as many people home as possible and our flight is only eight people including the flight crew."_

"Is there anything we can do?" Hotch asked, a scowl developing on his face. Obviously, things were not going to work out as well as he'd hoped.

"_No sir, the airport, air traffic control and the FAA make all the decisions."_ Rick told him.

Hotch left his bag on the bed and headed down to the lobby to break the news to the others that they were to be stuck in Rochester, Minnesota a while longer. The elevator opened to find them all there waiting.

"Where's your go bag?" Morgan asked.

"Up in my room; apparently, according to Rick, we're not going anywhere for a while so we're stuck here until we get the go ahead to fly." Hotch turned toward the front desk. "I'll take care of extending our reservations."

"Damn it," JJ said. "I can't not be there for Henry on Christmas. The dinner is supposed to be at our place and I had a ton of things to do. Will will never be able to…"

"Weather related cancellations are the highest in December followed by January and February," Reid rambled.

"That really doesn't help right now," Rossi replied.

Hotch approached at that moment, a rather grim look on his face. "There seems to be a problem."

"What now?" Morgan asked.

"Our rooms, they've already been booked. Apparently the whole place is full and didn't I know it was Christmas Eve."

"So, what you're saying is…" JJ began only to be finished by Blake.

"There's no room at the inn."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Garcia sang as she turned off her computers. She was heading to JJ's to help Will with some of the prep for the big meal tomorrow. JJ had insisted that there was no need but Garcia knew they'd be getting home quite late from their latest case. Thank God they'd captured the unsub before Christmas. The tech grabbed her bags filled with gifts and locked the door to her lair. Heading down the hallway, she wished everyone she passed a Merry Christmas, her red and white peppermint earrings bouncing as she made her way toward the elevator. She'd just pushed the down button when her cell rang. She looked at the call display. "Hey Stud, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Not much pleasure," Morgan began as Garcia's smile began to fade, "Got a job for ya mama."

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan closed his phone, "That was Garcia; not luck with hotel rooms, not even enough for us to double up."

"That sounds almost impossible," Blake responded. "Rochester must have, what, 100,000 people…"

"One hundred and seven thousand, eight hundred and ninety," Reid interjected.

"So there must be a fair number of hotel rooms," Blake continued.

"According to Garcia, they're all full because it's…" Morgan said before the others added in unison.

"Christmas."

"I'll contact Detective Yeager," Hotch said as he pulled out his cell. "Perhaps we'll be able to find a hostel or get some kind of billeting."

"I can't believe this," JJ began pacing the hotel lobby.

"Don't fret JJ; Garcia said she would go over to your place and help Will with everything," Morgan told her.

"I know and I know she'll be there for Henry if I'm not; I just hate missing out on him opening his gifts."

Rossi touched her shoulder. "Maybe you won't have to miss out on any of that. Maybe things will clear in time for us to take off."

JJ nodded but he could tell she didn't truly believe it.

Hotch turned back to them and everyone knew before he spoke. "The hostels are all full, aren't they?" Morgan voiced what the others were thinking.

"Seems so, Yeager's going to put the word out and see if there's any kind of billeting out there for us."

"We might as well go to the restaurant, have a meal and cool our heels while we're waiting," Rossi suggested.

"Yeah," JJ pulled her own cell out. "I've got to call Will."

Hours passed; the snow continued to fall and the wind continued to blow but no word was received about available accommodations. Finally, at 5pm, Hotch's phone rang. He listened to the caller. "Of course it's not ideal but if it's the best that can be done, we'll certainly have to take it." Hotch took a pen and his pad and wrote something on one of the sheets. "Thanks again Detective Yeager and Merry Christmas."

"So what have we got?" Morgan was the first to ask.

"One of the residents of Rochester said he doesn't have room for us in his home but he has a sizeable garage he'd be willing to let us have. He had a delivery business before he retired and he's gotten rid of the vehicles, just hasn't sold the building yet. Detective Yeager says the hospital, which is close to this man's garage, has offered us mattresses that are due to be thrown out anyway and they'll be delivered there before we arrive. The garage is apparently fully heated and has electricity if we want to charge our phones or make coffee. Yeager said the man felt really badly because he'd heard on the news about us catching the unsub and wanted to offer us some place in his home but it seems his house is full because it's Christmas."

"Does it have a bathroom?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded. "It's not the Ritz but the best we can do at the moment."

The team kept their heads down from the wind and the snow it blew with it as they made their way to the SUV's that would take them to the garage. "I can't believe this," JJ said from the back seat as Morgan maneuvered the vehicle slowly around according to the prodding of the GPS, until they reached Osseo Road where they found the garage a few miles up the road. The lights were on inside and when they left their vehicles and hurried indoors, they were greeted by a short balding grey haired man.

"Martin Trelor," he said extending his hand. "I'm sorry this is all I have to offer you at the moment. I know what you people did for the people of this city and I want to do more but…"

"We totally understand Mr. Trelor," Hotch replied. "We appreciate this. We really do."

He gestured to the work table at the back of the room where another man was stetting some things out. "That's my son Mitch." The man turned and waved. "I brought a coffeemaker we had one extra and the wife insisted I bring a pot of soup." They could see a large crock pot plugged into one of the outlets. "Sorry that the bowls and cups are disposable. I know you people deserve better but that's all we had since we need all our dishes for the family we have down for Christmas this year."

"Um, I also hope you don't mind a little company." He gestured behind him with his thumb where two beautiful animals, a black and white border collie and a brown tabby with a white chest and paws were sitting. "They won't be any problem. My niece has asthma and is allergic. She rarely ever comes to our place because of Maggie and Astro but she did this time. I thought they could stay here with you folks. They're no trouble. I've put out food and Maggie's litter box in that corner." He pointed to the farthest reaches of the building. "Astro'll be fine. He's been walked and everything so you won't have to do anything."

"That's fine, Mr. Trelor; not a problem," Hotch replied noting Morgan and Rossi were already making friends with the animals. "Thanks so much for your hospitality." Hotch reached out to shake the man's hand, "Merry Christmas."

Mr. Trelor and Mitch left and the team looked around their lodgings. A work table against one of the walls held a coffee maker complete with coffee and Styrofoam cups, a crock pot with plastic bowls, some plastic cutlery and napkins. Six mattresses sat on the floor in one corner, each covered with a fitted sheet and a blanket provided.

Blake began to laugh. "No room at the inn, a makeshift lodging and animals, doesn't anybody find that funny?"


	2. Chapter 2

As always, no copyright infringement is intended.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Maggie had stretched her neck at Rossi's touch, showing him where she wanted him to scratch to which he obliged. In return, the eyes, that had turned black for the night with only a hint of the green they showed in daylight, looked at Dave, then closed and she began to purr contentedly. "Looks like they're okay with us," he commented as Reid sat down on the other side of the cat and placed a gentle hand on her back. She immediately went into a crouch and pinned her ears back as her tail whipped from side to side. She gave a loud hiss at Reid as she turned and fled to the farthest corner of their shelter.

"Okay, so the Reid effect is in play," Hotch noted. "Reid, stay away from the animals."

"The Reid effect?" Blake echoed Hotch.

"Animals and children," Morgan explained, "don't seem to like Reid for some reason."

"That doesn't make any sense," Blake responded. "I've seen him with Henry and he's wonderful with him. Henry loves him."

"Thanks Blake," Reid replied.

"Maybe the kid has to know Reid from the day he was born," Morgan chuckled.

CMCMCMCMCM

Beth and Jack stood on the steps of JJ and Will's home admiring the festive decorations. Rich evergreen garlands woven with balls of red and white encircled the two front pillars while the front door was draped in a like garland with a matching wreath on the door. She pressed the doorbell and the door was soon opened by Will.

"Hi, thanks for coming," he said. "Sorry about the change in plans."

"No problem, the decorations are wonderful," Beth said taking in the living room a garland similar to the one on the door and pillars draped the fireplace, next to which stood a beautiful tree decorated in red and white bulbs, tinsel and even strings of red and white popcorn. The crowning glory was the red star that topped the tree with white light emanating from within. "Did you help your mommy and daddy with decorating the tree Henry?" She asked as she and Jack shed their coats and boots.

"Yeah," the boy told them excitedly. "Mommy let me help with the popcorn and sometimes I got to eat one. Then she let me put some balls on the tree and Daddy held me up so I could put the star on top." Henry proudly finished his list of accomplishments.

"That's my godson for you," Beth heard from the direction of the kitchen and she turned to see Garcia standing in the doorway. "Thanks for coming to help Beth."

Beth made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "Think nothing of it. That's part of what makes Christmas so much fun, communing over jobs in the kitchen. Have you got an apron and what do you want me to do?" She headed toward the kitchen leaving Will to entertain the boys.

Garcia handed her an apron. "I've made the jellied salads, next I think we should…"

CMCMCMCMCM

"Damn it!" JJ cursed loudly.

"What now?" Rossi asked as he sat on one of the mattresses, coffee cup in hand. The coffee was good, so was the company. He'd spent far worse Christmas Eves.

JJ held up her cell, "No service. Just what I need, no service. I'm supposed to be serving a meal for eleven tomorrow, Christmas dinner no less, and Will's there, not knowing what the hell he's doing and no service."

"Calm down JJ," Hotch said. "If the meal's anything less than perfect and, at the moment, I have no reason to believe it will be, there are certainly extenuating circumstances."

"What about a pay phone," Reid suggested a little too eagerly Blake thought.

"What?" Morgan squinted at his friend.

"A pay phone, you know the phone you put money in and you can call somebody. They're land lines."

"No way Reid, none of us are traipsing out to find a pay phone."

"You know what we should have done," JJ began as she paced the room. "We should have just gone to the jet. We could have been in the lap of luxury instead of on mattresses in a warehouse garage."

"I suggested that," Hotch responded. "Rick said airport security would not allow someone to board a plane not knowing when it might take off, DHS regulations, you know."

"JJ, why don't you sit down and we can all talk, have a few laughs, whatever until it's time to sleep or until we get the go ahead to fly," Blake suggested.

"And how are we going to get the go ahead with no cell service?" JJ countered.

Reid looked about to open his mouth but stopped himself when Blake shook her head ever so slightly as JJ sat on the mattress beside him and pulled off her boots to sit cross legged. She suddenly felt a soft tongue on her hand as Astro laid his head on her lap. She began to pat the dog who closed his eyes and relaxed into her ministrations. After a while she reached over for Reid's wrist and lifted it so his hand could replace hers on the dog's head. Reid's mouth began to curve into a grin as the dog seemed to be enjoying the sensation of him moving his hand over the soft fur and receiving none of the reactions Maggie had exhibited. The room seemed almost transfixed. No one wanted to move, or even speak, to break the spell between the man and the dog. Reid hazarded a sideways glance at JJ and she smiled.

Morgan lifted his cell and JJ, seeing his intent, leaned back so he had a clear shot of Reid and Astro. _I'll get Garcia to print this up and Merry Christmas little brother. _

It appeared that Maggie did not appreciate the moment as she pranced into the midst of the profilers, head and tail both held high, and looked at, or perhaps more accurately through, Reid and decided he left much to be desired and considered the others, eventually settling on allowing Blake to give her the attention she felt she deserved.

CMCMCMCMCM

The smell of baking pies was wafting from the kitchen at the La Mongtagne home. It was delightful, Will thought as he played a game with the boys on the carpet. The only thing that would make it better was if JJ were here.

"When's Mommy coming home Daddy," Henry asked.

Will ran a finger lovingly through his son's blond hair that was so like his mother's and he swore it was JJ's eyes that looked back at him. "Um, I'm not sure. I know she's going to be here as soon as she can. They can't fly in the bad weather where they are so they have to wait until it's safe, which is okay… right? We wouldn't want Mommy up in an airplane if it wasn't safe.

Henry shook his head, "But Daddy, if it's not safe for Mommy to be in a airplane, how is it gonna be okay for Santa? What if something happens to Santa and he can't come here."

"He shouldn't have mentioned it wasn't safe to fly," Garcia whispered to Beth in a singsong voice, "especially on Christmas Eve. Last year we got in hot water when we sang Silent Night and Henry wanted to know what a virgin was."

Beth proceeded to the door between the kitchen and the living room. "I was wondering the same thing Henry. Then Aaron told me that the reason they can't fly is because the runways are too slippery but, you know Santa, he doesn't use a runway; he just lands on the roof so he should be fine." She turned back toward the kitchen, stifling a laugh; unsure who looked more relieved, Henry or Will.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Can't unsubs ever call a truce, even at Christmas time. I mean, there have been truces called in war at Christmas," JJ remarked.

"Yeah," Reid replied, "in 1914 the French and the Germans had a truce and it happened again in 1916 between the German's and the Canadians at Vimy Ridge. There they traded greetings and even gifts. There were other truces but they were just humanitarian, for sides to claim and bury their dead."

"Nothing like that in Nam," Rossi added, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Okay," Blake said brightly, "Christmas Eve people and that soup smells really good. Who's hungry?"

After a chorus of I am and a show of five hands, Blake went to the pot and began dishing out the soup. The buns Mrs. Trelor had left were fresh and clearly homemade, as was the seasoned butter.

They sat on the mattresses and one after the other of the profilers murmured at how good it all was. "Is there enough for seconds?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot left," Blake replied. "Help yourself."

Reid got to his feet and headed for the area where the food was set up, passing Astro who had parked himself between Morgan and Rossi to get bits of the buns they were eating.

"Too bad we don't have any dog trea…" JJ began when they heard a loud crash outside and a horn began an incessant honk.


	3. Chapter 3

Astro bounded for the door barking loudly as he went. At the door he turned to see if the others were behind him. "We're coming Astro," Morgan said to the dog as he looked out the window. A car as old as Reid's had wrapped its front end around a telephone pole. Morgan could see one dark head resting on the steering wheel. He swung the door open and headed out through the snow that continued to fall and blow with the wind. He made it to the vehicle shortly before Hotch with Reid and Rossi pulling up the rear.

Morgan went to the driver's door and looked inside. A young woman's head rested on the steering wheel. He pulled the door open and gently moved the young woman's head, stopping the incessant horn. He felt for a pulse, relieved when he found one.

"Do you think it's safe to move her like that?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shone his flashlight on the woman. Other than a cut on her forehead from a shard of glass, she didn't seem to be that injured from the accident itself; the car seemed to have withstood much of the damage. But he noted her lower body was covered in blood and she was very pregnant. "Hotch, I don't think we have any choice. If we don't, we might lose two lives." Morgan waved his flashlight so Hotch got a view of everything.

"Okay, let's get her out of there as gently as possible." Hotch replied.

Reid and Hotch got her twisted so Morgan could get a grip of her and get her in his arms, the others pushing the snow aside as best they could so Morgan had a path into the garage. Astro continued to bark and jump at Morgan with the woman in his arms.

"Not now boy, okay," Morgan told him. When he entered the garage he found one of the mattresses had been moved closer and after lowering the woman to the mattress, JJ and Blake began covering her with blankets.

Morgan looked down at her. "She's in real trouble Hotch."

"She's bleeding from her vagina," JJ announced. "I don't think her bleeding has anything to do with the accident."

"Maybe she was on the way to get help when she had the accident," Reid said.

"Whatever, she needs help in a hurry," Rossi said.

"Okay," Morgan pulled the keys for the SUV from his pocket. "We'll get her to a hospital."

"Do you think that's wise Morgan? How long will it take us to find a hospital, especially when we're not familiar with the city and the roads are in such hellish condition?" Hotch conjectured.

"You got another option Hotch, I'm happy to hear it. We can't call 911; he checked his phone as did the others, no cell service remember," Morgan countered.

"We could use a pay phone," Reid suggested again.

"What is it with you and pay phones Spence?" JJ asked. "And it would waste more time looking for one."

"No, it wouldn't. I know where it is." Reid countered.

"How do you know where a pay phone is in Rochester?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"I noticed on the drive here. You know how my mind takes in details. I'll go call 911." Reid reached for his coat.

Blake reached for hers, "How about I go with? The ambulance will get here faster than we could ever get her to the hospital and they'll be equipped to handle her." She grabbed the keys from Morgan's hand and headed for the door behind Reid. They made their way toward the SUV. "I hope you know what you were talking about in there."

CMCMCMCMCM

"I want to wait for Daddy," Jack protested when Beth suggested he should be in bed. They'd gotten back to the apartment later than she'd expected but she and Garcia had gotten a fair amount accomplished for tomorrow's dinner_. Let's hope there's someone there to eat it._

"You have to be in bed for Santa to come," Beth explained.

"But Daddy never missed Christmas before." Jack put one final cookie on his plate for Santa.

"I'm sure he'll be here when you wake up in the morning. Your daddy doesn't want to miss Christmas with you and he'll try to be here at all costs, okay."

CMCMCMCMCM

All the sheets had been removed from the other five mattresses and packed in the young woman's groin in hopes of applying some kind of pressure to stop the bleeding. The young woman gave a groan and her hand reached for her belly. "This is no good," JJ said. "We're not going to stop this; she's in labour." The woman had roused briefly. They'd found out her name was Maria but little else. "I think she started labour, the bleeding started and she was on her way to the hospital when she had the accident. I just hope somebody gets here soon."

CMCMCMCMCM

"So you're taking special note of pay phones these days," Blake remarked after Reid and made the 911 call that would bring help to his teammates and the unfortunate woman.

"Yeah, you could say that," Reid replied as he stared at the instrument as if it were a lifeline.

"I'll go back to the SUV and keep warm, go ahead and make your call." Blake turned back toward the vehicle.

"No, we should get back."

"There are four people there already and more experienced help is coming. We're not going to be a huge help. Make your call." She turned and made her way back to the SUV, taking her place in the driver's seat while Reid punched numbers into the phone, hung up and waited for it to ring a short time later. She watched the conversation and Reid's face as he talked to the person on the other end of the line. He loved her.

Reid hung up the phone and returned to the passenger side of the vehicle. "She thinks it could be placenta previa."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

The sound of the sirens reached them before the flashing lights and Morgan ran to the door to let the EMT's in. Two EMT's in the standard issue uniforms got out of the cab and opened the back door where a man dressed in a red Santa suit stepped out. They grabbed equipment and all hurried toward the garage.

The man in the Santa suit began undoing his belt and unbuttoning his red jacket to reveal a tee shirt and his pants held up with suspenders. He didn't wear a wig or a fake beard and he had no padding. He truly looked like the genuine article.

"I'm Dr. Cliff Hollister. I was at the children's ward giving out gifts when the call came through and they alerted me since I'm the on-call Ob/Gyn. I thought I should just come along." He turned and headed for the young woman on the bed.

He got on his knees beside the mattress and tried looking at the young woman. "I think I'll need the spotlight gentlemen, he said to the EMTs."

"I'll go," Morgan said from the doorway, leaving more hands to attend to the woman.

"BP 80/44, pulse weak and thready; O2 sats are 90," one of the medics reported to Dr. Hollister.

Morgan put the light behind the doctor and was luckily able to find a nearby outlet. "Tell me how you want it," the profiler said as he moved the light to the best position for the doctor and stopped at the doctor's word.

"Looks like we have a little one that wants to get out of here but is being stopped by a placenta previa," the doctor announced.

"What's a placenta previa?" Morgan wondered.

"The placenta has implanted itself partly or completely covering the cervix," Reid answered as he and Blake walked in the door. "It blocks the birth canal for the baby and the bleeding can cause serious health risks for both the mother and the baby."

Morgan looked back at the doctor, "Yeah, what he said," the would be Santa replied.

"Which means what?" Morgan spoke again.

"We have to get this baby out of here and stop this woman's bleeding or we'll lose them both," the doctor informed them. "There's no time to get them to a hospital." He looked at the medic who had just inserted an IV. I want a vasopressor to increase that BP. We can't give her anesthetic. I need you to give her," he looked at the size of the woman, "15mg of Morphine IV. As soon as we get the Morphine in, I'm going to make the incision. It'll hurt like hell but we need to get that baby out before the Morphine affects it and stops it's breathing, but I hope the Morphine will kick in shortly afterward. He turned to the other medic. Get ready to receive the baby."

"You," he pointed at Blake, "get some surgical gloves on and open that incision and suture pack for me." Alex snapped into activity while Rossi provided her with his go bag as a hard surface to put the things on the doctor would need. "I may need you down here," he said to the others, "to hold her arms and legs as she may jump when I cut." The four men each took a limb while JJ suddenly grabbed her go bag and unceremoniously dumped everything on one of the mattresses. She picked up her plush robe and folded it to line the suitcase with softness and carried it to the area.

The first medic finished with his second syringe of medication. "Morphine 15mg in," he announced.

The doctor picked up the scalpel and immediately made an incision in the woman's abdomen which became bright red as blood started to appear. The four men held the extremities down as the woman began to moan and would have jumped. Her eyes flew open. "It's okay," JJ ran her fingers through the woman's hair. "We're just getting your baby out."

Before they knew it the doctor was lifting the tiny baby from its mother's womb. He cleaned out the mouth and the baby began to cry loudly, a sound that brought a smile to everyone's face. "Time of birth," the doctor said, "anyone got a watch."

"Midnight," Morgan said. "It's midnight."

"It's Christmas," JJ said.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Christmas," JJ said.

As if on cue, bells began to chime in the distance. "Listen to that," Morgan said.

"Ah yes, church bells are welcoming this little princess into the world," Dr. Hollister replied as he handed the little girl to the waiting medic, a towel in his arms to receive her. The doctor immediately turned his attention to clamping and cutting the cord. "Do an APGAR please." The medic nodded and carried the wee girl to the worktable.

"No," Morgan replied. "What can't you hear?"

Everyone listened intently. "The wind," Reid replied as he headed for the door and looked out at a blanket of white resting calmly where the snow had been fiercely blowing only minutes ago. He turned his head in the direction of the sound of the bells. "Uh guys…"

"What is it Reid?" Hotch approached the window and Reid pointed in the direction he'd been looking. The church steeple could clearly be seen in the darkness as glowing above it was a star of Bethlehem.

Reid and Hotch looked at one another and Reid squinted, not quite sure what to make of it.

JJ ran to the bathroom, returning each time with two bowls of warm water until she thought there was enough to clean the baby. The EMT smiled, "You've done this before."

"Had a baby yes," JJ gestured around the room at all that was going on, "this, never."

"Just one on complexion doctor," the medic called out.

"That could have been from the mother's blood loss. I think it will improve for the next check. She had a very good cry. If it's not we'll give her some oxygen." The doctor replied as he prepared to deliver the placenta. Maria had seemed to fall asleep and everyone looked grateful the Morphine had kicked in.

"Sats are up, BP's improved and pulse is steadier," the EMT monitoring Maria told the doctor.

"So," Dr. Hollister began as his fingers worked through the incision he'd made, "this place has been closed down. What are you people doing here?"

Hotch explained the situation of the unavailability of hotel rooms due to the holiday and Mr. Trelor's offer.

The doctor began to chuckle. "No room at the inn, huh; I think I've heard that somewhere before. In fact, come to think of it, when we came in here and there was a pregnant woman," he looked at Hotch, Rossi and Morgan, "let's say three wise men, some animals." He gestured with his head toward Astro, "Even a shepherd."

"As the only other one here when you guys arrived, I guess that makes me the ass," JJ whispered to the medic who began to laugh.

"Wait until you get a load of what's outside," Reid added sending Rossi and Morgan to the window.

"Hmm," the doctor speculated. "What are the chances that a snowstorm grounds your plane? What are the chances that you people are not able to find even one hotel room in our city? What are the chances that you would end up in a closed down garage at just the spot where Maria here would have her accident? What are the chances that I just happened to be at the hospital when the call came in? What are the chances there'd be mattresses on the floor and people who could help? What were the chances that both these girls would survive?"

"Slim to none," Rossi admitted.

"This little girl was meant to be born and we were chosen to help her." The realization hit Morgan at last.

The doctor removed the placenta, placed it in a pail and then began suturing Maria's incision.

"Baby's complexion has improved doc," the EMT announced. As he made notes on his form JJ scooped up the wee girl and took her to her makeshift bed. She grabbed a pink sweater from her clothes and wrapped it around the little one tying the sleeves like a bow.

"She almost looks like a present," Reid noted.

JJ ran her finger along the tiny girl's cheek and began to sing softly.

The best gift

That I ever got

Didn't really weigh a lot

It didn't have a ribbon round

And it sometimes made a terrible sound

The best of all it seemed to me

It wasn't neath the Christmas tree

And yet, I guess I'd have to say

That it made all the other presents twice as gay

The best gift that I've ever known

I'd always wanted most to own

Yet in my dreams of sugar and spice

I never thought it could be so nice

The best gift that I'll ever get

Was sometimes dry and sometimes wet

Was usually pink but oftentimes red

As it lay so innocently in its bed

The best gift of the year to me

The one I hold most dear to me

A gift that simply drove me wild

Was a tiny newborn child

"Santa, you do deliver the best presents," Blake told Hollister.

"Ho, ho, ho," he chuckled. "Okay," Hollister said when he'd finished his sutures. "I just want to pack her to try and stop the bleeding. Make sure the hospital has two units of O neg ready for us," he told the EMTs as they left to get the gurney.

"Ma'am," one of the medics addressed JJ. "Do you want your sweater back?"

JJ shook her head. "It'll keep her warm and she's pretty in pink."

The men got busy with getting their gear together and getting Maria and her baby to the ambulance. "Thanks for your help Agent Hotchner." Hollister shook his hand. "And you all have a very Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the team echoed in unison.

Hollister grabbed his Santa coat and waved at them as he hurried to the ambulance. As Hotch closed the door behind him, his cell phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting the story by adding it to their alerts and favorites. I'd like to wish you all a safe and happy holiday season. Merry Christmas everyone.

CMCMCMCMCM

Everyone released their seat belts as soon as they'd reached cruising altitude. Although the hour was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it they supposed, and they knew they'd be busy during the day, after the events of the evening, nobody was in the mood to sleep.

They'd attempted to clean up the garage the best they could with what they had at hand. Hotch had let Mr. Trelor know what had happened, that they had received the okay to fly and thanked the man for his hospitality. Maggie and Astro would be safe there for the night and their owner would come by for them in the morning. Morgan had found it most difficult to leave Astro behind and took time to attempt to explain to the dog that he'd have a whole mattress to himself for the night. It almost appeared that the dog had understood but didn't look happy about it although he offered Morgan his paw.

A beep let them know that Rick was about to speak to them and their faces held their expressions like the pause button on a television screen for fear that Rick would tell them the weather was again hampering their attempt to get home. Instead, the intro to a song began to play and the singer began to sing, "I'll be home for Christmas…" to which the six passengers let out a cheer.

Rossi got up and headed for the back of the aircraft, returning a few moments later with a bottle of champagne and six glasses. "I stashed this for just such a possibility," he said as he popped the cork and the foamy liquid erupted from the bottle like lava from a volcano. He poured the wine into the six glasses and said, "This calls for a toast."

"To Martin Trelor," Hotch began, "for offering us shelter from the storm."

"To Dr. Hollister and the EMTs for saving Maria and her little girl," Morgan added.

"To Maria and the new little life we all got to be a part of," JJ said next.

"To pay phones," Blake added with a smirk, "they can still come in handy."

"To providence… or whatever, without which nothing tonight would have happened," Reid replied.

Rossi was the last to raise his glass. "To this team, that proved once again we'll weather anything thrown our way, Merry Christmas."

Six glasses clinked with echoes of Merry Christmas as they all enjoyed the champagne Rossi had provided.

CMCMCMCMCM

"So, they're going to be okay?" Maeve asked.

"Looks like it. That whole episode…"

"What?" Maeve said.

"It just kind of had this ethereal quality to it." He told her. "It was like there were these unlikely coincidences that kept happening. He could hear her giggling on the line as the breeze whipped though his hair. "What's so funny?"

"Finally something has stumped the good doctor." She laughed again. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to JJ and Will's for dinner with the rest of the team.

"That's good," Maeve replied brightly. "It sounds like fun." There was silence on the line. "Spence…"

"I'm here; you know I'd rather be with you."

"I know; maybe next year."

"No," Reid replied.

"No," Maeve echoed.

"Not maybe, next year for sure."

She giggled again, "It's a date."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Babe, please take care of yourself. I know your main objective in life is to care for others but don't forget that I'm waiting here for you and I want you coming back to me safely." Alex Blake looked at the man on the computer screen.

"I will, but you have to do likewise," he responded. "I think I liked it better when you were teaching but I understand your need to do this, just be careful."

"I will, I promise. I love you Honey, have a Merry Christmas.

"I love you too; I'll talk to you soon, Merry Christmas." The screen went blank and Alex sighed and looked at her watch. Time to go.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid was waiting outside his apartment building when Blake pulled up. "Merry Christmas," she said as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas," Reid replied as he buckled his seatbelt. "Did you Skype with your husband?"

"Yeah, you."

Reid nodded. "It's funny; I think I feel lonelier this Christmas than I ever did when I spent the holidays alone."

"I hear ya. Being alone because you don't have anybody is one thing but having someone to miss while everyone is together is another thing entirely. You could be with her you know."

"No, no I can't." He shook his head.

"Okay, I'm not pressing but I do understand." Blake maneuvered her vehicle around the DC traffic and turned on to JJ's street. There were many cars in the driveway and on the street.

"Looks like everybody's here." Reid said as he got out of the car and the pair headed for the house.

Henry opened the door after Reid had rung the doorbell. "Uncle Spence," the boy squealed as he grabbed Reid around the legs. "Santa came!" He grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him into the house and toward the tree where he could show his godfather his haul from Santa.

Hotch, Beth, Morgan and JJ waved to him as he was dragged past them and JJ greeted Alex. "Welcome to our home Alex, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you." She handed JJ a festive gift bag. "It's not much. I thought of wine but I knew Rossi would likely have that covered.

JJ lifted the beautifully scented candle and lantern from the bag along with an evergreen bough. "It's lovely, thank you so much. I don't think you've met Beth." As they went to join the group. Alex noted Reid on the floor looking at all Henry's treasures and then saw the boy's eyes light up as Reid pulled a gift wrapped box out of the gift bag he carried.

"Mommy look," he called out as he began to rip off the wrapping paper to find a large dinosaur.

Reid helped him open the box and remove the scary looking creature. "Look Henry," Reid said as he moved his hand over the dinosaur's head and tail which caused the dinosaur to let out a ferocious roar and swish his tail.

Henry squealed with delight while Will shook his head. "I think I hate you Spencer. I thought those things came batteries not included." Reid only stared back at him. "Of course," Will hit his forehead with his hand, "you had to try it out first."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'try it out,' I was being a dutiful godfather making sure everything worked." Reid protested in his defense.

Morgan began to chuckle, "Okay man, if that's what you want to call it."

The dinosaur gave another scary roar and Will's eyes rolled, "Fortunately, it's almost time for dinner. What do we do before dinner Henry?"

The excitement over his new toy seemed to drive everything from the boy's mind and Reid leaned in, his lips near the blonde hair. "Wash our hands," Henry said. Reid took the boy's hand and they turned toward the hallway to the bathroom when Reid spotted something under the tree.

It was a picture in a frame with a red bow at the left hand corner. The tag attached said "To Spencer." Reid reached for it and saw the photo was of himself patting Astro's head, both he and the dog looking totally content. Reid turned to the others, "Who?"…

Will held his hands up defensively. "Damned if I know. It was just there."

Reid looked around at the rest of the group but, being profilers, they were able to guard their micro-expressions.

"Did Santa leave you something Uncle Spence?" Henry asked. Reid looked at the boy, unsure of how to answer him. After last evening, he thought he might believe almost anything.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Reid put the picture by his bag and continued on to the bathroom with Henry.

When everyone entered the dining room, it appeared that all JJ's worries had been dispelled by the work that Garcia and Beth had done the night before. The table was beautifully decorated for the season in red and green. Alex's gift had been placed in a prominent position in the middle of the table. Will was setting a platter of carved turkey on the table as everyone took their seats.

Henry reached for his glass of water but JJ put his hand on his lap. "We're going to talk to God first," she told him. She looked around the room. Rossi, would you like to say grace?"

Rossi stood and looked around the table, seeing in others' eyes what he felt, that they'd somehow felt the true magic of Christmas. The diners clasped hands and bowed their heads as he began to speak.

We give thanks for the food before us,  
Those beside us,  
The blessed reason that unites us,  
And the love that grows between us.

Amen

There was a chorus of amen before Henry asked if they could eat now.

"You sure can; let's load up that plate." JJ reached for the bean casserole.

"Start on that turkey Rossi, Reid, get going on those potatoes," Morgan coordinated the movement of food around the table. "Will pass that stuffing. Do you like stuffing Jack," he asked as he put a spoonful on the boy's plate.

CMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Hollister peeked his head into the room to see a tiny baby suckling hungrily at her mother's breast. Maria looked up and smiled, "Doctor, hello."

"Hello Maria, just stopped in to see how you're doing. I see she's enjoying her first Christmas dinner."

Maria laughed, "Yes she is." Maria's dark hair now shone as it hung to her shoulders, a small bandage to her forehead the only indication she'd been in an accident.

"Have you given her a name?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," she paused momentarily. "Doctor, I have something to ask you."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Jack, if you stack those mashed potatoes any higher they'll fall over," Hotch said as his cell rang. He pulled it from his pocket with a groan as all movement at the table stopped, "Hotchner."

"_Agent… Agent Hotchner,_" a female voice on the other end said.

"Yes," Hotch replied.

"_This is Maria Delgado. I asked Dr. Hollister if he could get in touch with you so that I could say thank you for what you did for me."_

Hotch put his phone on speaker. "I didn't do it alone Maria and we were all very glad we could help you. How are you doing?"

"_I'm better. I just fed my little girl. Dr. Hollister said she'd just had her first Christmas dinner."_

"I'm relieved that you're better and so happy we could help you. What did you name your little girl?" Hotch asked.

"_I called her Mireya. It's Spanish; it means miracle."_

How fitting, Hotch thought, as he closed his cell after wishing Maria and her daughter the best. He looked around the table. Each face was smiling. He even caught sight of a tear or two from JJ and Garcia. Had they been part of a miracle? How many coincidences made a miracle? He didn't know. He doubted that even Reid knew. All he knew was that miracles required faith. He had faith. He had faith in the men and women sitting around him. And he had faith in a God that would give his own son to save others. So, yes, miracles like little Mireya were possible. He looked around the table again; everyone's faces seemed frozen in smiles. "Let's eat."

THE END


End file.
